


So Much Better When It Doesn't Go According To Plan

by TheWinterBxckyBarnes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Begging, Blowjobs, Bondage, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Cages, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Deepthroating, Dom Loki, M/M, Master/Slave, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Scared Bucky Barnes, Sex, Slave Trade, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, slave bucky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWinterBxckyBarnes/pseuds/TheWinterBxckyBarnes
Summary: Loki makes a deal with Alexander Pierce. In exchange for his magic, he finds himself in possession of his own little slave. A rather gorgeous brown haired, blue eyed man, who only seems to have the name "Soldier". But not everything is as it seems on the surface, Loki is quick to discover...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	1. Chapter 1

The God tried not to make a habit of coming to Midguard. It was dull, in a way, but also far too exciting. Mortals were... Well, to put it nicely, insane. He couldn't fathom what went on in their heads. But see, if not for the mind of one man in particular, he wouldn't have made this trip at all. 

Loki had made contact with this mortal only a year or so ago. The man actually made some rather good points, and these were things Loki thought worth supporting. New World Order, and all that. Perhaps it would finally bring some order to the chaos of this planet. Loki liked chaos, yes, but usually only when it was caused by him. 

So that was what brought him here. The two had... struck a deal, of sorts. Loki was to aid the organisation, Hydra, the man - Pierce - had called it, and in return he would get to watch the drama that would ensue. Apparently, there was a little more to their deal than he had first understood. For now, he sat across the nearly empty room from the man, who had... someone between his legs. Just sitting.

The man in question was strikingly gorgeous, by Loki's standards. Long brown hair that seemed woefully unkempt, beautiful blue eyes, a wonderfully chiselled face... _Focus, Lok_ i. What bothered him (and slightly aroused him, though he would never admit that) was the way he was restrained. What appeared to be 'duct tape' bound his wrists together in front of him, and held his calves against his thighs. The mortal (with... was that a metal arm?) was just resting his head against Pierce's thigh, watching Loki with those beautiful blue eyes, but with a distant look, as though he wasn't truly seeing him. Odd...

Pierce finally spoke up as he carded his fingers through the brunette's hair, "As payment for your assistance, I thought I might... Throw something else into the mix." This made Loki frown softly, but Pierce only smirked. "The Soldier is well trained... One of Hydra's best assets, in fact. That was, until you came along. I think it's only fitting that you should receive ownership of him." To anyone else it wouldn't have been noticeable, but Loki could have sworn he saw the 'Soldier" tense, his eyes widening for just a split second. Barely a reaction to the news. Again, this was curious to Loki, but he decided to leave that question for later. 

"Just so we're perfectly clear, you are... Selling this man to me, as payment for the use of my Seidir?" The prince asked slowly, not wanting to misunderstand. "The mortal is to be mine then, to bring back to Asgard?" 

"Precisely. No extra strings attached. Think of it as a token of my gratitude." As he spoke, Pierce suddenly gripped the Soldier's hair far more tightly, and with more force than was necessary, pushed him forward and onto the ground. Without the use of his limbs, the brunette toppled over, landing with a crack that made Loki wince. Loki was sure it must've hurt, and he could see the way the Soldier's breathing seemed to have quickened, but made no comment. However, why hadn't he hear even a slight whimper of pain?

"I think you'll find him quite satisfactory. Resilient little brat... Should be good for anything you might want him for." Pierce grinned, a rather sickening facial expression with the situation they were in, and rose to his feet. "Now, why don't you go ahead and supply your part of the deal so I can get back to work, and you can break in your new little pet, hm?" 

Loki's gaze was fixed on the man with the metal arm, who hadn't made any more to get back up, and cast the spells he had promised without a second thought. Some of it was enchanting objects, some of it was a little more... Complicated than that. It was certain that with Loki's magic, Hydra would now be able to shape the world as they desired, and Loki had no issues with that. Why should he? It wasn't his world, after all. 

Finally, Pierce left them. He'd gotten what he wanted, so there was no other use for him. Loki waved his hand and with a soft click, the door had been locked. Now, he got the chance to take a much better look at the mortal man he had been gifted. Apparently mortals would still sacrifice to gods... Interesting. Loki stood slowly, unable to tear his eyes away from the mass on the floor. Silently, he walked over beside the soldier, and with a gentle hand, touched his shoulder. The resulting flinch made him frown, but it only seemed to make the brunette panic, so he quickly murmured, "You're alright..." Just enough to get him to calm down, it seemed. Without a second thought, Loki teleport the two of them outside, where he immediately called upon the Bi-Frost to take them home. Or, to his home, at least. 

The Soldier seemed confused through all of this, but kept his eyes firmly shut during the short but bright travel. Loki was used to it, so he could forget how overwhelming it could be. Once more, without wasting even a heartbeat, he'd teleported them both to his chambers. In this time, he also made sure that the Soldier was upright again, resting on his knees which must not have been all too comfortable. 

"So... You belong to me now." Oh, what fun he could have with this... All the dirty things he could do to his new pet... But what shocked him out of his fantasies was the sight of the Soldier with his mouth open. Just waiting, apparently. When Loki frowned and instead took a light grip on his hair, the Soldier only tensed, but did not move. Just to erase any final feelings of confusion, Loki confirmed his suspicions with only a few simple words. "Show me what you're waiting for, little one." 

The resulting gasp , which he then realised had come out of /his/ mouth, was something completely unexpected. 


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had been partially expecting it, but he hadn't expected the Soldier to be quite so eager. The latter had practically lunged forward, mouthing at the forming bulge in the God's pants, and Loki couldn't help but gasp. He reached back and grabbed a handful of the Soldier's hair, yanking him back. It was more shock than anything. However, even that action alone made the brunette tense up oh so tight, eyes blowing wide, and Loki could tell the difference between arousal and fear. It was a wonder he hadn't begun to shake. 

"Don't... Don't do that again." Loki ground out, his voice a little rougher than he'd intended, and as the other nodded as best he could, rather quickly he might add, the God let go. 

The... Well, it was rather obvious, as if it hadn't been before. The slave was still wearing his pants, which Loki knew he wouldn't be remaining in for much longer. Just for a moment, he needed to collect his thoughts. "Do you have a name, boy?" He asked after a few beats, not really certain if he was expecting an answer. He didn't much feel like calling him Soldier.... 

The slave in question hadn't moved a muscle since he'd been released, and now that Loki took a closer look, it barely looked like he was breathing. He kept his eyes on the ground and stayed silent, causing Loki to sigh. It was clear the slave was afraid of him - something he would have fun with, without a doubt - but he wanted his answer. He grabbed the brunette by his chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

"When I ask a direct question, I expect an answer." He growled, making the soldier cower.

"I-I don't r-r-remember, Master...." He whispered softly - his voice sounded as though he didn't make much use of it - still looking entirely freaked out. It was understandable, what with the change of ownership and all. However, Loki didn't like that response very much and he sneered, tightening his grip and pulling him closer. 

"You better not be lying to me, pet. If you are, you will not like what happens next." Loki hissed, the threat in his words emphasised by his tone. The slave only bit back a whimper, and yes, he had begun to tremble now. 

Daring to speak, he whimpered, "P-Please, please, 'm being honest sir!" His voice was barely above a whimper, and it truly was a pathetic sound. With a frown, Loki let go again, narrowing his eyes. What had Pierce done to him? Something told Loki that the brunette was telling the truth... Not that it made it much better. 

"Lucky for you, I believe you." The slave really was a beautiful sight, lips parted softly as though he'd forgotten to close them, and those beautiful eyes widened in fear.... Oh, he was going to have so much fun. "I'm going to release you from your bonds," Loki started, because he really didn't think the Soldier had been allowed to move in quite some time and he didn't want him to grow too stiff, "And I swear to the Norns, if you even so much as /think/ about running from me..." Loki didn't even need to finish that sentence, judging from the look on his pet's face. 

The brunette just nodded quickly, and Loki took a small step back. With a snap of his fingers the tape had been removed from around his legs and wrists, though the slave didn't move. Loki smirked softly. Pierce really hadn't been joking when he'd said the Soldier was well trained. "Good boy..." He praised softly, running a hand through his hair, gently this time. His reaction was adorable. The tension began to seep out of him, and the Soldier was practically _preening_ from the praise. Interesting. 

When Loki brought his attention back to himself, he realised just how constricting his pants had begun to feel, and without second thought, freed himself. Other than that, he didn't touch himself. "Go on, little one. Please me, and you might just get a reward."

The God moaned softly as - with his hand still in his hair - the Soldier lent forward slower this time, looking to Loki for permission, and took the head of Loki's cock into his mouth. The trickster certainly was hung, but the Soldier swallowed it down like he was nothing. It was once Loki was completely bottomed out into the other's mouth that his grip on the brunette's hair tightened. "Don't even think of teasing me." He said quietly, but a threat lay under his words which the slave certainly seemed to pick up on. 

With expert skill, the Soldier began to bob his head and swirl his tongue in just the right combination, making the God let out a startled groan. He certainly was skilled. Loki couldn't tear his eyes off of the sight of the brunette taking every inch of him into his pretty little mouth, the visuals alone heightening his pleasure. As he continued to bob on Loki's cock, the god felt his orgasm fast approaching. He certainly wasn't going to take long like this, that was for damn sure. 

"Ohh, fuck... Pet..." He moaned out, and the slave seemed to get the hint. He didn't even need to be forced or directed as he swallowed him down to his balls and carried him to his orgasm, swallowing every last drop as Loki panted and groaned above him. That was.... Incredible. 

Loki finally pulled out, tucking himself away neatly. The boy didn't even close his mouth until Loki's hand gently pushed on his jaw to make him. "So good, pet. I'll certainly have to make use of your mouth often." He smirked, looking down at him. "Strip for me, pet, and get onto the bed. I believe I promised you a reward."

The Soldier was quick to do as he was told, stripping without a word and climbing onto the bed, biting his lip. Loki watched with darkened eyes as he presented himself, on his stomach, ass up. The God stepped closer and ran a hand over the globes of his ass, smirking to himself. This looked so natural for the brunette, and Loki liked it.

"Such a pretty sight... And all for me. Get on your back, pet. I think I'd rather take you like that." With a wave of his hand, Loki suddenly stood there in all his glory, all of his clothing seeming to melt off of him. Bucky's eyes widened almost comically, and he was quick to roll over. Out of habit, the slave raised his arms above his head, and Loki smirked. 

"Good boy," He praised, climbing on top of him so that he could straddle the Soldier properly. He took the brunette's wrists and moved them so he was spread further, same with his legs, leaving him spread eagle beneath him. The best part? He now had invisible restraints binding his pet's limbs down. Impossible to be painful as they couldn't even be felt, but they would certainly do the trick. 

He /loved/ the way the slave reacted to his praise, and smiled softly, rewarding him with a gently kiss. When he pulled away, he could feel that the mortal's breathing had grown just a tad shallower. Perfect. 

The God reached down between the slave's legs, brushing over his cock and circling his tight hole with one of his long, slender fingers. "So tight, despite your purpose..." He murmured fondly, which seemed to make the other tense, so he added, "You'll feel wonderful, I'm certain of it." Loki smirked, and in an instant, three of his fingers were covered in lube. He inserted two slowly, which he could feel was a stretch, but surprisingly the mortal didn't react other than a slight hitch of his breath. Curious. 

Loki slowly worked him open, adding the third finger after a moment, until he removed his fingers entirely. He was rock hard again by now, and didn't want to wait any longer. He rubbed the excess lubricant on his cock, before lining himself and pushing in with a groan. He didn't stop until he was buried to the hilt in his slave's ass, where he began to thrust shallowly. He didn't remain gentle for long, however. No. Within moments, he began to fuck into the blue-eyes mortal quite roughly, unable to contain his own noises of pleasure at the deliciously tight heat that felt as though it was _meant_ to take him. 

The mortal hadn't made a single noise so far, but Loki could tell from his quickened breathing and the way his eyes were screwed shut that his slave was enjoying himself. True, Loki would prefer him to be more verbal, but this was a reward. Let him enjoy it.

It was once Loki started getting close that he finally heard the first whimper of pleasure from the slave beneath him, and he smirked, but something was wrong. Almost instantly, the mortal's eyes flew open and he went bowstring-tight. Loki slowed his thrusts, and it only seemed to increase the building panic in those beautiful blue eyes. Loki noticed that he had also stopped breathing, and softly commanded, "Breathe, little one. Breathe." To his relief, the mortal did as he was told. He still looked terrified. Loki finally stopped his hips, and frowned down at him. "What's frightened you, pet?"

Seemingly taking that as his permission to speak, the slave immediately began to plead with Loki. "I-I'm s-so sorry, Master.... P-Please, please I'll be good, It won't h-happen again!" He cried out, tone desperate. The poor thing looked on the verge of tears. 

"Sorry for what exactly, darling?" Loki asked softly, to which the stammered reply was,

"I-I made n-n-noise.... I-I promise I-I'll be quiet, please d-don't punish me...." 

Loki bit his lip, softly cutting him off by placing his lips on the mortals. "Unless I say otherwise, you're free to make as much noise as you want. I want to know how good you feel." Loki murmured, kissing him briefly once more, before slowly resuming his fucking. "No punishments, little one. Just enjoy the pleasure."

As if to prove his point, Loki smirked and angled his thrusts in such a way that he knew would hit the mortal's prostate. This time, he didn't think the slave would've been able to hold in his cry even if he'd tried. Loki distantly wondered how long it had been since he'd gotten some real pleasure. "That's it... So good..." He panted, nearing his own orgasm, and wrapped a hand around the mortal's cock and began to pump in time with his thrusts. Judging by the small whimpers he could now hear, and how laboured his pet's breathing had become (not to mention the pleading look once again in his slave's eyes), Loki knew he wasn't the only one who was close. 

"Let go for me, pet. You can cum, go on...." He moaned, and it only took a few more thrusts for him to spill himself inside the mortal. The Soldier followed close behind, quiet whimpers and whines catching in his breath until his hips thrust up and he cried out in pleasure, making his own mess on Loki's hand and his chest. Loki fucked him through both of their orgasms, then slowly pulled out. 

What laid beneath him was a beautiful sight. The Soldier splayed out, eyes shut, looking entirely blissed out, breath coming in shallow pants as he went through the aftershocks of his orgasm, covered in his own cum with Loki's leaking out of his ass.... Speaking of. Loki conjured a moderate sized silver plug, pressing it into the mortal's ass until it slipped inside. This time, the Soldier made no noise. 

Loki released him from the bonds, climbing onto the bed next to him and - after casting a quick spell to clean them both up - wrapped an arm around the mortal and pulled him close. He felt the Soldier tense under his touch, and pressed a light kiss to his shoulder. "At ease, Soldier... Rest now. You did well." 

Loki felt a different kind of happiness as he felt most of the tension leave the mortal's body, and just held him like that until his breathing evened out. After that, it didn't take long for Loki to follow him into the abyss of sleep.


End file.
